The Real World: Bronx
by nxtfan123
Summary: 10 people from all over the world take a trip down to Bronx for summer vacation. Drama, fighting, romance! Starring Heaven, Dallas, Harley, Alexa, Mark, Beverly, Sean, Trisha, Jojo, Noah, Alexandria, Bobbi, and Nathen. New episode coming in early-September.
1. Sign Up!

**Wanna be on my version of The Real World? All you have to do is answer these questions and post your answers in the reviews. I'll accept 10 people.**

**5 girls, 5 boys. But don't worry. I'll choose 3 replacements for the eliminated contestants.**

NAME:

BIRTHDAY, AGE (19-31):

HOME TOWN:

NICKNAME (something that describes you like, "The Super Spitfire"):

THREE REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD BE ON THE SHOW:

STATUS:

PERSONALITY:

HOW YOU LOOK:

BACKSTORY:

FAVORITES (show, movie, color, celeb, hobby, etc.):

DRINK/SMOKE:

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE REAL WORLD:

JOB?:

#1 PET PEEVE:

WHAT TO EXPECT:

Thanks and good luck! Due by 6/25/13!


	2. The Real World- Episode 1

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #1

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by UnknownNemesis98

Heaven was the first to enter the house.

Heaven: Hello? Anyone here?

Heaven (Confessionals): I love to be in the outcast and I am your #1 fan. I am the crazy goth!

_Heaven (age 19) Tampa, Florida_

_"The Crazy One"_

Heaven picked the bed with the Randy Orton sheets.

Beverly came in the house.

Beverly: Anyone here? Hello?

Heaven sat on her bed with a cigarette in her hand.

Heaven: Ooo, new girl here!

Beverly comes upstairs.

Heaven: Hi, I'm Heaven.

Heaven reached her hand out for a handshake.

Beverly: Hi. I don't need to shake your hand. I don't know where your hands been.

Heaven: Excuse me.

Beverly: I'm sorry. I was rude. Here.

Beverly handed Heaven a bottle of lotion.

Beverly: It's Midnight Love.

Heaven: Oh.

Beverly (Confessionals): Heaven has a cigarette in her hand. She's rude. Not my cup of tea.

_Beverly (age 21) Tampa, Florida_

_"The Gorgeous Germaphobe"_

Heaven (Confessionals): Beverly's a b*tch! She's tryna' say I'm dirty. B*tch, please. You look like burned toast.

Noah comes in.

Noah: Hello? Hello?

Heaven came downstairs.

Heaven: Hi! I'm Heaven!

Noah: Hi, Heaven! I'm Noah!

Heaven: Wanna drink?

Noah: Sure! Let's get it on!

Noah got a beer with Heaven.

Noah (Confessionals): I drink to get rid of the pain!

_Noah (age 23) Maine_

_"Mr. Muscle Beach"_

Heaven (Confessionals): Noah is cool, he's fun, he's hot. I wouldn't exactly go out with him but I'll have fun with him, like a sweet make out.

Jojo walks in. He spots Heaven and Noah in the kitchen.

Jojo (Confessionals): People always make fun of me so to prove that I should not be made fun of, I need to be in the show to show my life.

_Jojo (age 19) Las Vegas, Nevada_

_"The Nice Guy"_

Heaven: Wanna drink?

Jojo: I don't drink.

Heaven: Oh, okay.

Noah: I want another drink.

Heaven passed Noah his third beer.

Harley walked in the house.

Harley (Confessionals): I'm here for a new experience. I won't be afraid to bust someone's face open.

_Harley (age 20) Waterbury, Connecticut_

_"The Queen Bee"_

Noah and Heaven was talking about their life. Harley walked in.

Harley: Hi! I'm Harley.

Heaven: I'm Heaven and that's Noah.

Noah (Confessionals): So I'm a little drunk in the kitchen, and I see this girl name Harley. I can tell that's gonna be my girlfriend. She h*lla hot.

Harley grabbed a beer and went upstairs.

Harley: Hi, I'm Harley.

Beverly: Beverly. Hi.

Harley: You seem cool. I might as well room with you.

Beverly mumbles: So dirty.

Harley: Excuse me? I'll go in a different room. Narrow a** b*tch.

Sean entered the house.

Sean (Confessionals): I'm charaismatic, I'm sensational, and I just really want to be on the show.

_Sean (age 25) New York_

_"The Monster"_

Sean greets everyone. He sits on the couch and watches TV.

Harley went back downstairs. She grabbed another beer.

Alexa entered the house.

Alexa (Confessionals): I come off as an sweet innocent girl, but p*ss me off and you'll be sorry.

_Alexa (age 21) Tampa, Florida_

_"The Silent Rage"_

Alexa greeted everyone. She grabbed a beer and talked to everyone.

Alexa: I wanna let all of you know that I'm a bad b*tch. Cross me and you'll get punched.

Harley (Confessionals): Alexa seems cool and she seems like she knows how to hold her own.

Dallas arrives at the house.

Dallas (Confessionals): I'm nice, I'm funny, and I make for good TV!

_Dallas (age 24) Brooklyn, New York_

_"The It-Factor"_

Dallas grabbed a beer.

Harley: Wanna share a beer with me?

Dallas: Sure.

Harley (Confessionals): I wanna do so many sexual things to Dallas. He's so hot and he's nice too.

Dallas drunk a sip of Harley's beer. Dallas gave the beer back to Harley.

Trisha entered the house.

Trisha (Confessionals): I am sarcastic and crazy at times. Plus, I can be nice to a b*tch in a second.

_Trisha (age 22) Arizona_

_"The Mind Gamer"_

Trisha went upstairs and picked her bed after greeting everyone.

Finally, Mark entered the house.

Mark (Confessionals): I'm secretly lonely. That's just me! Deal with it, b*tch!

_Mark (age 23) San Diego, California_

_"The Shadow"_

Mark greeted the people.

Harley and Dallas was snuggling in the kitchen.

Noah: Don't touch her.

Harley: He can touch me if he wants to.

Harley and Dallas was about to kiss.

Noah: LEAVE HER ALONE!

Noah smashed a beer on the floor.

Dallas: Are you crazy? You shouldn't be doing that!

Noah: I don't give a f*ck! I don't give a f*ck!

Noah hopped on the kitchen counter. He mooned the security camera.

Harley: Oh my god!

Heaven (Confessionals): Noah was rubbing his butt, his tan smooth butt, on the security camera. I had to admit it was nice.

Harley (Confessionals): Noah is so nasty! His drunk a** is rubbing his bare crotch on the security camera and he's sticking it up his butt. Like, how nasty!

Heaven and Noah went upstairs.

Heaven: Everyone is probably jealous of you. Because you're hotter than them. I'm hot too and they're jealous of us. Harley is just a h*e and Dallas is a tool.

Noah: Thanks, Heaven. You wanna sleep in the same bed with me?

Heaven: Sure.

Noah and Heaven slept early. In the same bed. But no making out or anything else. Sean, Harley, Dallas, Mark, Trisha, Alexa, Jojo, and Beverly went out to the club.

Trisha was giving Sean a lap dance (having fun). Beverly was dancing with Mark, body to body (having fun). Alexa was booty-popping on Jojo (having fun). Harley was sitting on Dallas' lap.

Harley (Confessionals): Me and Dallas are not exactly boyfriend and girfriend. But I think we have a super close relationship.

Harley made out with Dallas.

Harley (Confessionals): Really close.

The guys left.

In the limo...

Beverly called out Alexa.

Beverly: I don't appreciate you shaking your a** for Jojo in the club. How dirty!

Alexa: B*tch, shut the f*ck up! You're the one who had Mark grab your a** and you're the one who grabbed his d*ck. So, who's worse?

Harley: Beverly.

Beverly: Shut up!

Alexa: Don't talk to her like that.

Beverly: You b*tch!

Alexa attacked Beverly. Harley attacked Beverly too.

THE END

This season of The Real World...

Harley is doing it with Dallas

Heaven and Beverly is fighting

Harley throws Beverly's suitcase out the window

Dallas punches Noah

Alexa and Harley argue with Heaven

Trisha is pulled down the stairs by Harley

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder

Mark kicks Noah

Noah punches Dallas

Harley pulls Heaven's hair

Jojo sneak attacks Mark

Alexa punches Heaven

Beverly: GO TO H*LL!

Alexa: I DON'T GO TO H*LL, B*TCH! I RAISE IT!

FIN


	3. The Real World- Episode 2

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #2

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by UnknownNemesis98

INTRO- "Wild & Young" by American Bang

_We are wild and young_

Heaven, Noah, Alexa, Jojo, Beverly

_We have just begun_

Harley, Sean, Trisha, Dallas, Mark

_Slow it down_

Beverly is dancing with Jojo

_You move a little too fast_

Harley is dancing on the kitchen table

_You gotta take a deep breathe_

Heaven is making out with Noah

_And make it last_

Trisha and Sean hug

_These should be_

Noah is drinking beer

_The best days of our life_

Everyone is dancing at the club

_We are_

Harley is pulling Heaven's hair

_Wild and young_

Noah and Dallas is punching each other

_(There's no reason to run)_

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder, Harley is pulling Trisha down the stairs, Alexa punches Heaven, Heaven, Harley, and Alexa attack Beverly

_We are_

Mark yells in Noah's face, Heaven slaps Dallas

_Wild and young_

Dallas drops Noah to the ground, Jojo sneak attacks Mark, Heaven pushes Harley to the ground

The Real World: Bronx

The episode begins.

Beverly: Shut up!

Alexa: Don't talk to her like that.

Beverly: You b*tch!

Alexa attacked Beverly. Harley attacked Beverly too. Sean, Mark, and Jojo held them back.

The limo arrived at the house.

Beverly: B*TCHES! GO TO H*LL!

Alexa: I DON'T GO TO H*LL, B*TCH! I RAISE IT!

Harley: Yeah, b*tch!

Alexa (Confessionals): I warned them. Don't start with me.

RECAP

Alexa: I wanna let all of you know that I'm a bad b*tch. Cross me and you'll get punched.

Alexa (Confessionals): So Beverly should watch her back.

Harley (Confessionals): Beverly got her a** ha-wooped. Not whooped, ha-whooped!

Beverly was ready to leave the house. She had her suitcase.

Jojo: What you doing?

Beverly: I'm leaving.

Jojo: No, don't leave.

Beverly: Those b*tches, Harley and Alexa, are f*cking bullies.

Jojo: Don't let them get to you.

Beverly: But-

Jojo: Just relax. Go to the calm room.

Beverly: Where's the calm room?

Jojo: Upstairs near the closet.

Beverly: I thought it was another closet. Hope it's clean in there.

Jojo: I'll go with you.

Jojo (Confessionals): I'm really pretending to be friends with Beverly. Just to get her out of the house. Well, Beverly shows hate to Alexa because she something to me? Well, that is stupid!

Jojo and Beverly are in the calm room.

Beverly: You're my only friend in the house. Like, everyone hates me.

Jojo: People might like you. Learn to be more social.

Beverly: What do you mean?

Jojo: Talk to everyone.

Beverly: Oh. Thanks, Jojo.

Beverly kissed him. Jojo kissed Beverly back. The two started to make out.

Beverly: Let's go in my bed.

Jojo: OK.

Beverly and Jojo walked out the calm room. They get in Beverly's bed and do it.

The following day, Harley and Alexa wake up. They find Beverly in bed with Jojo.

Harley: I thought this b*tch left.

Alexa: YOU NEED TO GO HOME, B*TCH!

Beverly wakes up.

Beverly: What are you doing?

Alexa: You talking about going home. You should go home, b*tch!

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye

B*TCH!

Harley (Confessionals): Alexa is so f*cking hilarious!

Alexa: Go home!

Beverly: No.

Alexa: Go home!

Beverly: No, b*tch!

Alexa: This b*tch just called me a b*tch! Listen, cause' no!

Beverly mushed Alexa in the face. Alexa grabbed Beverly by her arms and pushed her on the bed. She started punching her in the face.

Jojo: Guys, stop!

Jojo held Alexa back.

Alexa: B*tch. Look at your bruise on your f*cking face!

Alexa and Harley went downstairs.

Beverly: I'm done with these b*tches!

Beverly followed Alexa and Harley downstairs.

Beverly: You b*tches are some punk a** b*tches!

Alexa: Keep talking and you'll get another bruise!

Harley: Go upstairs with yo' clean a** and go f*ck Jojo some more.

Beverly: B*tch!

Beverly punches Harley. Harley grabs Beverly by her hair and punches her repeatedly. Alexa splits them up.

Alexa: Go the f*ck upstairs, b*tch! Go! Go! Get the f*ck outta' here you tramp b*tch! Dirty h*e!

Heaven and Noah wakes up.

Trisha: Good morning, Heaven, Noah!

Heaven and Noah: Good morning!

Sean: What's up?

Noah: Not much.

Alexa: Ya' missed a fight.

Heaven: Who fought?

Alexa: I whooped Beverly's a**!

Heaven: Oh, sh*t!

Heaven (Confessionals): I'm so excited Beverly got her a** whooped.

Mark was in the shower.

Mark (Confessionals): I was in the shower and I hear Sean talking about me.

Mark put on his fighting clothes.

Mark: Sean, you wanna talk crap about me, huh?

Sean: All I said is that you're a f*cking serial killer looking a**h*le.

Mark: That's it!

Mark mushed Sean in the face. Sean got up from the couch and started punching Mark in the face. Mark put Sean in a headlock. Sean flipped Mark over his shoulder. The producers held them back.

Sean (Confessionals): I'm a f*cking bare knuckle brawler! I do this! I go ham!

The producer talked to Sean.

Producer: Sean, the house will decide whether you stay in the house or not.

Everyone had a voting.

Trisha votes yes

Mark votes no

Dallas votes yes

Harley votes yes

Heaven votes no

Noah votes no

Alexa votes yes

Beverly votes no

Jojo votes...

Next time on The Real World: Bronx...

Heaven: I'm in love with you.

Heaven makes out with Noah

Harley throws Beverly's suitcase out the window

Harley: Go home, b*tch!

Beverly pushes Harley. Harley punches Beverly.

Alexa: Don't touch her!

FIN


	4. The Real World- Episode 3

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #3

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by UnknownNemesis98

INTRO- "Wild & Young" by American Bang

_We are wild and young_

Heaven, Noah, Alexa, Jojo, Beverly

_We have just begun_

Harley, Sean, Trisha, Dallas, Mark

_Slow it down_

Beverly is dancing with Jojo

_You move a little too fast_

Harley is dancing on the kitchen table

_You gotta take a deep breathe_

Heaven is making out with Noah

_And make it last_

Trisha and Sean hug

_These should be_

Noah is drinking beer

_The best days of our life_

Everyone is dancing at the club

_We are_

Harley is pulling Heaven's hair

_Wild and young_

Noah and Dallas is punching each other

_(There's no reason to run)_

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder, Harley is pulling Trisha down the stairs, Alexa punches Heaven, Heaven, Harley, and Alexa attack Beverly

_We are_

Mark yells in Noah's face, Heaven slaps Dallas

_Wild and young_

Dallas drops Noah to the ground, Jojo sneak attacks Mark, Heaven pushes Harley to the ground

The Real World: Bronx

The episode begins.

Mark put on his fighting clothes.

Mark: Sean, you wanna talk crap about me, huh?

Sean: All I said is that you're a f*cking serial killer looking a**h*le.

Mark: That's it!

Mark mushed Sean in the face. Sean got up from the couch and started punching Mark in the face. Mark put Sean in a headlock. Sean flipped Mark over his shoulder. The producers held them back.

Sean (Confessionals): I'm a f*cking bare knuckle brawler! I do this! I go ham!

The producer talked to Sean.

Producer: Sean, the house will decide whether you stay in the house or not.

Everyone had a voting.

Trisha votes yes

Mark votes no

Dallas votes yes

Harley votes yes

Heaven votes no

Noah votes no

Alexa votes yes

Beverly votes no

Jojo votes...

Jojo: I'm not sure.

Beverly: Vote no.

Mark: Vote no.

Alexa: Vote yes.

Harley: Yes! Vote yes!

Jojo: Um...yes!

Sean gives Jojo a handshake.

Sean: Thanks, man.

Mark stormed upstairs.

Everyone went upstairs.

Mark: Who could you, Jojo?

Jojo: Sean's a cool guy.

Mark: What the heck, man?

Mark pushed Jojo to the wall. Mark walked away. Jojo sneak attacked Mark. Jojo started punching Mark in the head. Mark fought back and started elbowing Jojo in the face. The producers held them back.

Jojo: Jacka** b*tch!

Mark: Keep talking!

Mark chose to go to a hotel.

1 hour later...

Trisha, Heaven, Noah, Sean, Harley, Dallas, and Alexa played Truth OR Dare in the hot tub.

Heaven: Trisha, I dare you to lick any body part of Sean.

Everyone laughed.

Trisha: Um...um...

Sean took his shirt off.

Trisha licked his chest.

Sean: OK, Heaven, truth or dare?

Heaven: Truth.

Sean: OK, do you love Noah?

Heaven: Um...yes.

Noah: Um...Heaven, come upstairs with me.

Heaven: OK.

They went upstairs.

Alexa: Um...OK-

Jojo and Beverly was doing it on the living room couch. Beverly was looking at the group outside.

Beverly: I wanna know what they're doing.

Jojo: Don't pay any attention, babe.

They continued.

Jojo (Confessionals): I f*cking hate going out with Beverly. I'm only doing it for her to leave the house.

Alexa: OK, I dare you, Harley, to suck Dallas's d*ck.

Everyone laughed.

Harley (Confessionals): You know what, we're drinking a little, we having fun, so I'll suck Dallas's d*ck a little.

Harley sucked on Dallas's mid section.

Harley: OK, Alexa, truth or dare?

Alexa: Dare!

Harley: I dare us, yeah, US, to throw Beverly's suitcase out the window.

Alexa: Oh, let's go!

Alexa and Harley went upstairs.

Alexa opened Beverly's suitcase.

Alexa: Look at this! She got s*x toys! Lonely b*tch! And look at this. She wear clothes for a thrift shop. This ain't f*cking awesome!

Harley: HaHaHa!

Harley threw Beverly's suitcase out the window.

Harley: Go home, b*tch!

Checking in on Heaven and Noah...

Heaven: I'm in love with you.

Heaven makes out with Noah.

They got in the bed and did it.

The following day...

Beverly found her suitcase out the window.

Beverly: They wanna f*ck with my sh*t!? H*ll no, b*tch!

Beverly went to the kitchen. She saw Harley and Alexa.

Harley: How did ya' sleep, Beverly?

Beverly pushed Harley. Harley punched Beverly. Beverly grabbed Harley's hair. Harley dropped Beverly to the ground. Harley stomped Beverly on the floor. The housemates held them back. Beverly was ready to attack Harley. Alexa pushed Beverly to the ground.

Alexa: Don't touch her.

Beverly: Dumb h*es!

Alexa attacked Beverly.

Next time on The Real World: Bronx...

Mark returns

Mark: What's good!?

Jojo was about to smack Mark

Trisha: Ya' some fake a** h*es!

Harley (Confessionals): How dare that b*tch!

Harley: Lay down, b*tch! On your back!

Trisha kicked Harley in the face. Harley pulled Trisha down the stairs. Trisha started punching Harley in the head. Alexa and Harley jumped Trisha.

FIN


	5. The Real World- Episode 4

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #4

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by UnknownNemesis98

INTRO- "Wild & Young" by American Bang

_We are wild and young_

Heaven, Noah, Alexa, Jojo, Beverly

_We have just begun_

Harley, Sean, Trisha, Dallas, Mark

_Slow it down_

Beverly is dancing with Jojo

_You move a little too fast_

Harley is dancing on the kitchen table

_You gotta take a deep breathe_

Heaven is making out with Noah

_And make it last_

Trisha and Sean hug

_These should be_

Noah is drinking beer

_The best days of our life_

Everyone is dancing at the club

_We are_

Harley is pulling Heaven's hair

_Wild and young_

Noah and Dallas is punching each other

_(There's no reason to run)_

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder, Harley is pulling Trisha down the stairs, Alexa punches Heaven, Heaven, Harley, and Alexa attack Beverly

_We are_

Mark yells in Noah's face, Heaven slaps Dallas

_Wild and young_

Dallas drops Noah to the ground, Jojo sneak attacks Mark, Heaven pushes Harley to the ground

The Real World: Bronx

The episode begins.

Beverly found her suitcase out the window.

Beverly, "They wanna f*ck with my sh*t!? H*ll no, b*tch!"

Beverly went to the kitchen.

She saw Harley and Alexa.

Harley, "How did ya' sleep, Beverly?"

Beverly pushed Harley. Harley punched Beverly. Beverly grabbed Harley's hair. Harley dropped Beverly to the ground. Harley stomped Beverly on the floor. The housemates held them back. Beverly was ready to attack Harley. Alexa pushed Beverly to the ground.

Alexa, "Don't touch her."

Beverly, "Dumb h*es!"

Alexa attacked Beverly. Alexa was jumped on top of Beverly and started punching her in the face. The housemates held them back. Alexa and Harley went inside the calm room.

Alexa, "Harley, we need an alliance."

Harley, "Of course! So some of these b*tches can go home. Like Beverly, Jojo, Mark, Heaven, Noah."

Alexa, "Yup!"

Alexa high-fives Harley.

Mark returned to the house. First thing he does, is approach Jojo while he's making out with Beverly on the living room couch.

Mark: So Jojo, you wanna sneak attack someone, instead of hitting me while I'm in your face? What's good? Huh? What's good!?

Jojo smacked Mark. Mark grabbed Jojo by his blue hair and threw him off the couch and across the room. Jojo got up off the floor and attacked Mark. Both of them started punching each other. Jojo got the final punches. The producers held them back.

Later that night...

Harley, Alexa, Dallas, Trisha, and Sean went out to the club.

Trisha was giving Sean a lap dance (just having fun). Dallas and Harley was making out in the corner. Alexa was drinking a couple of beers.

Alexa, Harley, and Trisha went to the ladies' room.

Alexa, "I don't wanna go home with that b*tch Beverly."

Harley, "What in the h*ll does Jojo see in her? She's a f*cking wh*re!"

Alexa, "And she claims to be clean. B*tch, you look rusty as sh*t."

Harley, "Jojo, Beverly, Mark, Heaven, Noah, get the f*ck outta' Bronx! We don't want you, b*tch!"

Trisha was quiet.

Trisha (Confessionals), "Harley and Alexa was some rude b*tches. They disrespect everyone, they're bullies, like Bronx doesn't want you either! Leave, h*es!"

Everyone left the club. The limo arrived at the club. Harley and Dallas was pretty drunk.

Harley, "I don't wanna go to bed, Dandelion."

Dallas, "It's Dallas, baby!"

Harley, "You sure?"

Harley got on top of the kitchen table and started stripping down naked, while Dallas threw money at Harley. Harley got off of the table and she took Dallas's clothes off. They ran around the house naked. Until, they ran into the shower. They did it in the shower. They got out an hour later. Harley put her night clothes on. So did Dallas. Harley and Dallas slept right next to Alexa's bed. Harley whispered to Alexa.

Harley, "Alexa. Alexa. PSST! PSST! PUUUS! PUUUS! P**SSY-T! Alexa!"

Alexa, "What?"

Harley, "I wanna talk to you!"

Alexa, "What?"

Harley, "We need a new alliance member!"

Alexa, "How about Dallas?"

Harley, "More!"

Alexa, "Sean?"

Harley, "MORE!"

Alexa, "Trisha?"

Harley, "No, I don't like her."

Alexa, "Come on, let's give it a try."

Harley, "OK."

Harley and Alexa woke up Trisha and talked to her.

Alexa, "So, we've been wondering if you wanna be in our alliance?"

Trisha, "No thanks."

Harley, "Great! Let's go, Alexa!"

Trisha, "See? That's the problem! Ya'll some fake a** h*es!

Harley (Confessionals), "How dare that b*tch?"

Trisha, "You guys are mean!"

Alexa, "Oh really?"

Alexa took her earrings out.

Harley, "It's OK, Alexa. I got this."

Alexa, "A'ight! B*tch!"

Alexa left the room.

Harley and Trisha argued.

Harley, "I'm done with you, b*tch!"

Trisha, "I'm not done!"

Harley left the room and walked down the stairs.

Trisha, "Come back, you dirty, trashy, sl*tty, tr*mpy, sh*tty, b*tch!"

Harley, "Lay down, b*tch! On your back!"

Trisha, "Shut the f*ck up, with yo' ketchup hair a**!"

Harley, "B*tch, leave! Go take care of your f*cking family!"

Trisha kicked Harley in the face. Harley pulled Trisha down the stairs. Trisha started punching Harley in the head. Alexa and Harley jumped Trisha.

TO BE CONTINUED...

FIN


	6. The Real World- Episode 5

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #5

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by UnknownNemesis98

INTRO- "Wild & Young" by American Bang

_We are wild and young_

Heaven, Noah, Alexa, Jojo, Beverly

_We have just begun_

Harley, Sean, Trisha, Dallas, Mark

_Slow it down_

Beverly is dancing with Jojo

_You move a little too fast_

Harley is dancing on the kitchen table

_You gotta take a deep breathe_

Heaven is making out with Noah

_And make it last_

Trisha and Sean hug

_These should be_

Noah is drinking beer

_The best days of our life_

Everyone is dancing at the club

_We are_

Harley is pulling Heaven's hair

_Wild and young_

Noah and Dallas is punching each other

_(There's no reason to run)_

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder, Harley is pulling Trisha down the stairs, Alexa punches Heaven, Heaven, Harley, and Alexa attack Beverly

_We are_

Mark yells in Noah's face, Heaven slaps Dallas

_Wild and young_

Dallas drops Noah to the ground, Jojo sneak attacks Mark, Heaven pushes Harley to the ground

The Real World: Bronx

The episode begins.

Harley, "B*tch, leave! Go take care of your f*cking family!"

Trisha kicked Harley in the face. Harley pulled Trisha down the stairs. Trisha started punching Harley in the head. Alexa and Harley jumped Trisha. The housemates and producers held them back. Trisha tried to attack Alexa. Alexa was ready to brawl. Beverly sat back watching and laughing.

Beverly (Confessionals), "This is great! No one's against me! Yey!"

Trisha, "COME ON, B*TCH! COME ON, B*TCH!"

The producers took Trisha outside to calm.

Producer, "Trisha, you have to leave the house. You kicked Harley in the face, allowing her to have a nose bleed. You have an hour to pack up your bags and go home."

Trisha went upstairs.

Heaven, "Where you going?"

Trisha, "I have to leave!"

Heaven, "Why?"

Trisha, "I busted the b*tches' nose open."

Heaven, "Yeah, her nose is bloody!"

Trisha, "Well, see ya!"

Heaven, "I'm gonna cry."

Trisha, "It's OK, at least I whooped that b*tch a**."

Trisha was about to leave. Trisha and Sean hugged. Trisha hugged Heaven and Noah. Trisha high-fived Jojo. Trisha left in a taxi.

The following day...

House meeting!

By A Producer

Producer, "Listen, people, as you all know, Trisha was removed from the house. And she will be replaced by a new girl, named Bobbi. She'll be arriving in an hour. Her picture is in the hall."

The housemates ran to see how she looks like.

Beverly, "She's pretty."

Noah, "I'lll do her!"

Heaven, "Hey!?"

Noah, "Just kidding, babe."

Alexa, "She looks innocent."

Harley, "She seems like a problem starter though."

Bobbi was driving in a taxi on her way to the house.

Bobbi (Confessionals), "I'm sweet, to friends. But I can show my claws when my friends are threatened."

_Bobbi (age 21) Dallas, Texas_

_"The Secret Rebel"_

The taxi arrived at the house.

Alexa, "She's here!"

Bobbi comes in.

Bobbi, "Hi! I'm Bobbi!"

Alexa, "Nice to meet you. I'm Alexa!"

Noah comes downstairs. He stared at Bobbi for a while.

Heaven walked in between the two.

Heaven, "Heaven."

Bobbi, "I'm Bobbi."

Heaven, "I'm gonna warn you, Baby, leave my boyfriend alone."

Bobbi, "It's Bobbi."

Heaven, "I really don't care."

Heaven and Noah went upstairs.

Bobbi grabbed a beer.

Bobbi (Confessionals), "What a b*tch! I try to be nice to Heaven, and she disrespects me."

Harley finds out her phone is missing.

Harley, "Where's my f*cking phone?"

Harley approached Bobbi.

Harley, "Listen, Bobby Brown, do you know where my phone is?"

Bobbi, "No."

Harley, "Listen, I know you're new here and you wanna have fun, you know, but stealing someone's phone is like...-"

Bobbi, "I didn't touch your phone, Harley."

Harley, "Then who did!?"

Bobbi, "I don't know."

Harley, "Well, you're a witness, b*tch, and if you don't come up with my f*cking phone, there will be trouble. Oh trust me."

Bobbi, "Is that a threat, sweetie?"

Harley, "It's a f*cking promise, b*tch! And you better back up outta my face!"

Bobbi, "Or what? Or what?"

Harley, "You haven't been watching this show, and you should know that me and my girl, Alexa is the strongest in this b*tch. So, you should watch your mouth when your f*cking talking to me."

Bobbi, "Listen, I'm from Dallas, b*tch! I'm not the one to f*ck with!"

Harley, "Well, I'm from Waterbury! So f*ck with me if you want to!"

Bobbi, "Hit me! I dare you!"

Harley pushed Bobbi to the ground. Bobbi got up and attacked Harley. She started punching her in the face. Harley fought back by punching and pulling hair. The producers held them back.

Harley, "Look at you! With your cheap a** weave on the floor!"

Harley kicked Bobbi. Bobbi jumped at Harley. The producers held them back again.

The two argued again on the stairs.

Harley, "Go home!"

Bobbi, "No!"

Harley pushed Bobbi down the stairs. Bobbi stormed quick up the stairs. She grabbed Harley by her red hair and took her down the stairs. Bobbi started Harley in the head. Harley kicked Bobbi in the face repeatedly.

FIN


	7. The Real World- Episode 6

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #6

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by UnknownNemesis98

Bobbi by xXxRawrliciousxXx

INTRO- "Wild & Young" by American Bang

_We are wild and young_

Heaven, Noah, Alexa, Jojo, Beverly

_We have just begun_

Harley, Sean, Trisha, Dallas, Mark

_Slow it down_

Beverly is dancing with Jojo

_You move a little too fast_

Harley is dancing on the kitchen table

_You gotta take a deep breathe_

Heaven is making out with Noah

_And make it last_

Trisha and Sean hug

_These should be_

Noah is drinking beer

_The best days of our life_

Everyone is dancing at the club

_We are_

Harley is pulling Heaven's hair

_Wild and young_

Noah and Dallas is punching each other

_(There's no reason to run)_

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder, Harley is pulling Trisha down the stairs, Alexa punches Heaven, Heaven, Harley, and Alexa attack Beverly

_We are_

Mark yells in Noah's face, Heaven slaps Dallas

_Wild and young_

Dallas drops Noah to the ground, Jojo sneak attacks Mark, Heaven pushes Harley to the ground

The Real World: Bronx

The episode begins.

Harley, "Go home!"

Bobbi, "No!"

Harley pushed Bobbi down the stairs. Bobbi stormed quick up the stairs. She grabbed Harley by her red hair and took her down the stairs. Bobbi started Harley in the head. Harley kicked Bobbi in the face repeatedly. The producers held them back.

Bobbi (Confessionals), "Listen, I'm not leaving. I'm gonna stay."

Later that night...

Bobbi, Sean, Heaven, Noah, Beverly, and Jojo went to the club.

Sean was drinking soda with Bobbi. Beverly was dancing with Jojo. Heaven was dancing with Noah on the dance floor. Bobbi came.

Bobbi, "May I cut in?"

Heaven stormed away.

Bobbi started dancing with Noah.

Heaven went to the bathroom. Beverly followed her.

Heaven was crying.

Beverly, "What happened, Heaven?"

Heaven, "Bobbi's trying to take my boyfriend!"

Beverly, "How?"

Heaven, "That sl*t-cake is always talking, staring, dancing with him! (sniffle)"

Beverly, "Just calm. Calm."

Heaven, "OK. I'm good."

Heaven and Beverly left the bathroom. Bobbi, Noah, Jojo, and Sean was sitting at a table.

Bobbi was sitting next to Noah.

Heaven, "Bobbi, do you mind if I sit next to Noah?"

Bobbi, "Sorry. I'm sitting here."

Heaven, "GET THE F*CK UP!"

Bobbi, "No!"

Heaven took her drink and threw it at Bobbi. Bobbi threw her drink at Heaven. Heaven was ready to attack Bobbi. But she was held back from security. The security removed Bobbi, Noah, Jojo, Beverly, Sean, and Heaven from the club. Heaven, Noah, Jojo, Beverly, and Sean rode in one limo. Bobbi rode home in another limo. Bobbi was crying.

Bobbi (Confessionals), "It feels like no one likes me. But I don't wanna leave."

Heaven (Confessionals), "The b*tch took her Pepsi and threw it, in my eyes. She lucky I didn't kill her a**."

The limos arrived at the house. Bobbi found her room, trashed.

Bobbi, "What the h*ll!?"

Bobbi (Confessionals), "My room is trashed and it was either Harley or Heaven."

RECAP

Harley was trashing Bobbi's room. Alexa helped.

Harley, "That's what the b*tch get."

END OF RECAP

Bobbi, "Who trashed my room?"

Sean, "I think Heaven."

Bobbi ran inside the kitchen where Heaven was. She was sitting at the table, eating some chinese food.

Bobbi started punching Heaven in the head. Heaven fought back by punching Bobbi in the head. Heaven then put Bobbi in a triangle choke. The producers had to take 10 minutes to take Heaven off of Bobbi.

Bobbi, "Was it wrong to go up to Heaven? Yes. I admit. She beat my a**."

The following day...

Sean went to the gym. Heaven approached Harley.

Heaven, "How come I got punched in my head because you trashed Bobbi's room? I have three knots on my f*cking head!"

Heaven (Confessionals), I had a huge headache, I just threw up, and this is all Harley's fault."

Harley, "Back up outta my face!"

Heaven, "MAKE ME!"

Heaven pushed Harley to the ground.

Heaven, "MAKE ME!"

Harley got up and punched Heaven. Harley attacked Heaven. Heaven started to punch Harley. Heaven choked Harley. Alexa came and started punching Heaven.

FIN


	8. The Real World- Episode 7

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #7

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by UnknownNemesis98

Bobbi by xXxRawrliciousxXx

Alexandria by PokemonTrainerClara

INTRO- "Wild & Young" by American Bang

_We are wild and young_

Heaven, Noah, Alexa, Jojo, Beverly

_We have just begun_

Harley, Sean, Trisha, Dallas, Mark

_Slow it down_

Beverly is dancing with Jojo

_You move a little too fast_

Harley is dancing on the kitchen table

_You gotta take a deep breathe_

Heaven is making out with Noah

_And make it last_

Trisha and Sean hug

_These should be_

Noah is drinking beer

_The best days of our life_

Everyone is dancing at the club

_We are_

Harley is pulling Heaven's hair

_Wild and young_

Noah and Dallas is punching each other

_(There's no reason to run)_

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder, Harley is pulling Trisha down the stairs, Alexa punches Heaven, Heaven, Harley, and Alexa attack Beverly

_We are_

Mark yells in Noah's face, Heaven slaps Dallas

_Wild and young_

Dallas drops Noah to the ground, Jojo sneak attacks Mark, Heaven pushes Harley to the ground

The Real World: Bronx

The episode begins.

Harley, "Back up outta my face!"

Heaven, "MAKE ME!"

Heaven pushed Harley to the ground.

Heaven, "MAKE ME!"

Harley got up and punched Heaven. Harley attacked Heaven. Heaven started to punch Harley. Heaven choked Harley. Alexa came and started punching Heaven. The housemates held them back.

Jojo, "Who started this?"

Harley, "That dumb h*e!"

Heaven, "But-"

Alexa, "Heaven pushed Harley."

Dallas, "Heaven, how could you?"

Heaven, "Shut the F*CK UP, B*TCH!"

Heaven smacked Dallas. Heaven walked up the stairs. Halfway, Harley grabs her by her hair and Heaven grabbed her hair. They both tumbled down the stairs. Heaven landed on top and she started punching her in the head. Dallas literally dragged Heaven off of Harley. Noah came and he punched Dallas. Dallas and Noah started punching each other. Harley went after Heaven. Dallas grabbed Noah by the shirt and dropped him to the floor. Noah started punching Dallas in the head. The producers held them back.

Later that day...

Noah, "I whooped Dallas's a**! I whooped Dallas's a**! I whooped Dallas's a**!"

Sean (Confessionals), "Noah is getting on all the guys' nerves."

Mark, "Shut up, you dumb, weak idiot!"

Noah, "Don't get jealous."

Mark got in Noah's face.

Mark, "SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Jojo went to calm Mark down.

Sean, "You see what the f*ck you did!"

Noah, "Shut the f*ck up, before I f*ck up!"

Sean, "That's it!"

Sean attack Noah while he was sitting on the floor. Sean punched Noah hardly and repeatedly. The housemates held him back. While Sean was talking to Jojo and Dallas, Noah pushed Sean. Sean turned aroud and punched Noah, so hard that his tooth flew out. Noah fell to the ground. The producers had to take Sean downstairs.

Producer: Sean, you have to leave the house. You knocked Noah's tooth out. I'm sorry, but pack your bags. You got an hour.

Sean was upset. Noah was upstairs, laying on the floor, crying. Sean went upstairs and stomped Noah repeatedly. The housemates held him back. Sean left the house.

The following day...

Bobbi (Confessionals), "We wake up, to find out that some chick named Alexandria will replace Sean. Judging her picture, she look like she just walked out of Dr. 91210. Sleazy b*tch."

Alexandria was driving in a taxi to the house.

Alexandria (Confessionals), "I think The Real Word would help me escape my life's problems by letting me just have fun. I need help to get away, and this show is perfect for that. Like a fresh/clean start."

_Alexandria (age 19) Fort Worth, Texas_

_"The Awkward Emo Kid"_

Alexandria entered the house.

Bobbi, "Hi! I'm Bobbi."

Alexandria, "I'm Alexandria."

Bobbi, "Where are you from?"

Alexandria, "Fort Worth."

Bobbi, "No way! I'm from Texas, b*tch!"

Alexandria, "Ahh!"

Bobbi, "Ahh!"

Alexandria (Confessionals), "Bobbi is so cool. She's sweet, pretty, and she's from Texas so we definetely gonna kick it!"

Harley, "You gotta job?"

Alexandria, "I'm a tattoo artist."

Harley, "Wow. I'm a DJ and cashier."

Alexandria, "Great."

Alexandria (Confessionals), "Everyone is so nice to me in this house, so that's great."

Later that night...

Everyone went to the club, but Heaven. She was throwing up.

Alexandria and Bobbi was taking jello shots. Beverly was dancing with Jojo. Alexa and Harley was drinking beers. Dallas and Mark was fist-pumping in the corner. Noah found a random girl and he did it with her in the bathroom.

Alexandria, "Noah is a big d*uche. He's going out with Heaven, but he's f*cking some b*tch in the bathroom."

In the limo, tension heats up.

Alexandria, "Noah, who was that girl you was doing? Wasn't Heaven."

Noah, "Listen, motherf*ckers, I have my f*cking fun, I do what I do! I ain't no b*tch! I wear the motherf*cking pants, motherf*cker! Heaven doesn't control me!"

Mark, "You're drunk."

Noah, "No I'm not, b*tch! Shut the f*ck up, motherf*cker! Cause' I swear to f*cking god, b*tch, I will f*ck you the f*ck up!"

Mark, "You need calm down. You're drunk, and you're losing it."

Noah, "What did I say!? I'm not f*cking DRUNK!"

The limo arrived at the house. They walked out. They stand outside for a while.

Noah, "I swear, I'm gonna need my fighting clothes."

Mark, "You don't need any fighting clothes!"

Noah, "Yes I do!"

Mark, "Then, fight me! Put your fighting clothes on and fight me!"

They walk in the house. Noah goes upstairs to put on his fighting clothes. Alexandria went to Heaven's room. Heaven was sleep.

Alexandria, "Heaven."

Heaven, "Yes?"

Alexandria, "Your boyfriend's gonna fight Mark."

Heaven quickly wakes up and puts on some decent clothes to stop Noah.

Bobbi (Confessionals), "I never saw I scheduled fight. Like, not even like an after school fight."

Noah comes downstairs and Mark is near the couch. Noah swings at Mark but Mark dodges and flips Noah on the couch.

TO BE CONTINUED...

FIN


	9. The Real World- Episode 8

The Real World: Bronx- Episode #8

Heaven by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski

Beverly by nxtfan123

Noah by nxtfan123

Jojo by jojoker boy

Harley by nxtfan123

Sean by DJ Greatness

Alexa by PricelessBabyGirl

Dallas by nxtfan123

Trisha by Four50Splash

Mark by Unknown Nemesis

Bobbi by Zombie-Beards

Alexandria by PokemonTrainerClara

Nathen by ZERO MASON

INTRO- "Wild & Young" by American Bang

_We are wild and young_

Heaven, Noah, Alexa, Jojo, Beverly

_We have just begun_

Harley, Sean, Trisha, Dallas, Mark

_Slow it down_

Beverly is dancing with Jojo

_You move a little too fast_

Harley is dancing on the kitchen table

_You gotta take a deep breathe_

Heaven is making out with Noah

_And make it last_

Trisha and Sean hug

_These should be_

Noah is drinking beer

_The best days of our life_

Everyone is dancing at the club

_We are_

Harley is pulling Heaven's hair

_Wild and young_

Noah and Dallas is punching each other

_(There's no reason to run)_

Sean flips Mark over his shoulder, Harley is pulling Trisha down the stairs, Alexa punches Heaven, Heaven, Harley, and Alexa attack Beverly

_We are_

Mark yells in Noah's face, Heaven slaps Dallas

_Wild and young_

Dallas drops Noah to the ground, Jojo sneak attacks Mark, Heaven pushes Harley to the ground

The Real World: Bronx

The episode begins.

Noah comes downstairs and Mark is near the couch. Noah swings at Mark but Mark dodges and flips Noah on the couch. Mark punched Noah repeatedly. Noah grabbed Mark's head. Mark and Noah started punching each other. The producers tried to hold them back. But they kept on going back and forth. Mark kicked Noah. Noah put Mark in a headlock. But Mark continued to punch Noah in the head. They were finally held back. Beverly was eating popcorn in the corner. Every was shocked when they saw Noah's face. His forehead was bleeding, and his eye was swollen. His nose was a little bloody, and he had a knot on his head. Mark was taken outside.

Producer, "Mark, you have to leave the house. You gave Noah too many bruises. You have an hour to pack your bags and leave."

Mark was upset. He packed his bags and left.

The following day...

Alexandria (Confessionals), "We wake up, to find out that we have a replacement coming named Nathen. He's pretty cute."

Everyone was looking at his picture in the hall.

Bobbi, "He looks tough."

Alexa, "He looks g*y."

Harley, "Alexa! HaHaHa!"

Alexa, "He does!"

Harley, "He looks straight."

Alexa, "Let's make a bet. If he's a zig-zag, you give me $100. If he's straight, then I give you $100."

Harley, "OK."

They shake hands.

The taxi arrives at the house, with Nathen in it.

Nathen (Confessionals), "I'm a nice guy that likes to keep the peace, but I'm not above standing up to someone."

_Nathen (age 23) Austin, Texas_

_"The King Cobra"_

Nathen enters the house.

Nathen, "Oh wow! Looks sweet!"

Alexa, "Hi, I'm Alexa. Are you g*y?"

Nathen, "I'm Nathen, and no."

Alexa, "Dang!"

Harley, "Pay up!"

Alexa gave Harley the money.

Harley, "Hi, I'm Harley. Nice to meet you."

Harley smirked at Alexa.

Harley walks to her room with Nathen.

Harley, "Lemme' warn you about some of these b*tches. Me and Alexa got yo' back! Trust me. So do Dallas, my boo. Bobbi, the Carrie Underwood b*tch, she's another replacement that acts like she was hear since the motherf*cking beginning. Heaven, the Ellie Goulding looking sl*t-bag, she's a shady a** b*tch. Noah, her d*uchebag of a boyfriend, he's just a f*cking d*ckface. Alexandria, the fake t*t having wh*re, she's boring as h*ll, like Cheyenne from the Bad Girls Club. Beverly, the b*tch that says she's clean, she isn't. She's rusty as h*ll, and Jojo, hey boy toy is cool, but he's fake as h*ll. He's using that b*tch just to get her out of the house. Good plan, but why do you gotta kiss our a**. In this house, it's all "bow down b*tches" to me and Alexa. We are the strongest! If you stay on our team, for sure, everyone will be devistated of us. What do you say?"

Nathen, "I'm down."

Nathen (Confessionals), "Alexa and Harley are somewhat cocky, but they're real as h*ll, so I'll kick it with them."

Alexa, Harley, Dallas, and Nathen went out to the club. Harley was dancing with Dallas. Alexa was drinking beers. Nathen was dancing. Alexa suddenly asked Nathen out. Nathen accepted. The two made out.

Back at the house...

Heaven approached Beverly.

Heaven, "Listen, Beverly, as a good friend, you need to check your man."

Beverly, "What do you mean?"

Heaven, "Jojo is using just to get you outta' the house."

Beverly, "B*tch, you're so f*cking jealous just cause' Noah don't want yo' flat a**! Your FLAT a**! Your Monopoly board a**!"

Heaven, "F*ck you, you simple wh*re!"

Noah, "Beverly, she's not lying. It's the truth. He's out to get you."

Beverly, "...oh really...that's it. I'm done with this sh*t!"

Beverly grabs her suitcases and bags. She stormed downstairs with her luggage.

Jojo, "Where you going?"

Beverly, "How the f*ck could you? Why did you betray me?"

Jojo, "Well, I didn't do it for me, they wanted me to let you leave. Here is some proof."

Jojo shows his camcorder video about what everyone thinks of Beverly and should she leave or not. Then he shows his side of the story. Jojo has feelings for her when the recording is happened. She cried after Jojo showed the video. She hugged him.

Beverly, "So it isn't your fault?"

Jojo, "Nope. I had feelings for you when we started recording this."

Beverly, "They want me to leave?"

Jojo, "I'm sorry but yeah, they do want to leave. Look, here is my phone number. Call me when you need me."

Beverly, "Bye Jojo, thank you for the good times."

Jojo, "Bye."

After she left, Jojo turned as he put his head down in sadness.

Back at the club...

The four decided to leave the club. While in the limo, the four developed a name for their alliance. The name is "Team Real". The limo arrives at the house. Harley, Dallas, Alexa, and Nathen starts yelling. They are super drunk, but Nathen. Bobbi comes downstairs.

Bobbi, "Can you shut the f*ck up!?"

Alexa, "No b*tch!"

Harley, "Go back in your cage!"

Harley pushed Bobbi. Bobbi chose not to fight her. Team Real decided to mess with Bobbi, Heaven, and Noah's food. Nathen and Dallas peed on their bread. Alexa and Harley spit in their condiments. The four went upstairs to have a fun foursome.

The following morning...

The producers called a meeting. The producer announced that they will be having a fun week in Brazil. They were super excited. The 9 guys got packing.

Harley (Confessionals), "I'm so excited to go to Brazil! But I'm mostly excited that Beverly is gone! She would've spoiled my trip!"

Nathen and Alexa was in the kitchen. Bobbi walked in.

Bobbi, "I wanna have my last hamburger before I leave!"

Nathen and Alexa walked out the kitchen, giggling.

Alexa (Confessionals), "Me and Nathen is gonna stand outside of the kitchen and watch Bobbi eat the pee burger with the spit mustard."

Bobbi bites her burger and spits it out.

Bobbi, "SHE MESSED WITH MY FOOD! SHE MESSED WITH MY FOOD!"

Alexa and Nathen ran upstairs laughing. Bobbi followed them. Bobbi slapped Alexa. Alexa pushed Bobbi into a glass framed picture, breaking it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

FIN

Who's team on you're on?

#TeamHarlexa

#TeamDallathen

#TeamReal

#TeamBobbi

#TeamHeaven

#TeamBevejo

Whatever team!

Got news!

Season 2 is coming! Yey!


End file.
